Thesophiashow.wmv
Remember The Sophia Show? That show that aired from 2003-2014. Well, there is a certain "lost episode" rumor that is swimming the net, and I can tell you it is very true. I was an intern at Nickelodeon Studios for a year in 2009 for my degree in animation. It wasn't paid of course, most internships aren't, but it did have some perks beyond education. To adults it might not seem like a big one, but most kids at the time would go crazy over it. Now, since I worked directly with the editors and animators, I got to view the new episodes days before they aired. I'll get right to it without giving too many unnecessary details. They had very recently made the Sophia movie and the entire staff was somewhat sapped of creativity so it took them longer to start up the season. But the delay lasted longer for more upsetting reasons. There was a problem with the series 10 premiere that set everyone and everything back for several months. Me and two other interns were in the editing room along with the lead animators and sound editors for the final cut. We received the copy that was supposed to be "No Sophia Day" and gathered around the screen to watch. Now, given that it isn't final yet animators often put up a mock title card, sort of an inside joke for us, with phony, often times lewd titles, such as "How sex doesn't work" instead of "Alexa's Date" when Alexa goes on a date with the popular boy in school. Nothing particularly funny but work related chuckles. So when we saw the title card "Sophia's Wish" we didn't think it more than a morbid joke. One of the interns did a small throat laugh at it. The happy-go-lucky music plays as is normal. The story began with Sophia, sitting a table at school. Alexa walked by Sophia's table and starts making, eerie.... some kind of static sound. However the static stops and Sophia says: "STOP SCREAMING ALEXA, I'M TRYING TO RELAX!". How she yelled almost made me deaf, Probably the woman who was voice-acting this messed up the sound. Alexa says okay and goes to see Emily with Grace. It fades to black for 10 minutes. It showed the outside of the school, Sophia was just walking, nothing interesting happens in the background. That isn't the oddest thing, though. What is odd is everyone had hyper realistic eyes. Very detailed. Clearly not shots of real people's eyes, but something a bit more real than CGI. The pupils were red. Some of us looked at each other, obviously confused, but since we weren't the writers, we didn't question its appeal to children yet. The screen flashed red, and it showed Sophia's rotting skin. What was odd was, that the skin rotting was very detailed (much like the eyes). Sophia stopped at her house, opened the door, and went inside. It then just showed her on the edge of her bed, looking very depressed. It faded to black, after she began sobbing again. "2 Years Later..." A title card appeared, as it slowly faded to black. It showed Sophia, on the bed, with moldy and rotten skin. The skin was pealing off her body, decomposing and dead. It cut to outside her house, Alexa was knocking on the door. She then commented that she hadn't seen Sophia in 2 years, I was confused, wasn't this supposed to be a kid show? Anyways, the door opened slowly, and Alexa walked in. The house's items were scattered across the floor, there was glass shattered all over the floor. Alexa looked frightened, but carried on, hoping to find her best friend and sister. It faded to black, when it did though, there was demonic chanting. Then a loud scream interrupted the chanting, we all jumped back in fear. It faded back to Alexa, still scared, but determined to find her friend. Alexa opened a door to Sophia's bedroom, she wasn't there. She looked everywhere, but still couldn't find Sophia. Alexa got hungry, she saw a bag of meat-patties and decided to cook some. She was going to cook some patties but, Sophia just, teleports to her back and... SHE HAS A KNIFE. Seriously Nickelodeon? Sophia stabs Alexa and she cries so hard it almost blew my ears, Blood starts dripping out and Sophia continues to stab her repeatedly. All of her blood flows away and Sophia grabs her heart and rips it out, Even more "blood" comes out. It isn't blood, It is something black, I don't know what. The last 5 seconds of this episode show Alexa's body on the floor, still bleeding. Then the episode ends. It cut to static for about five minutes, but again it was silent. The weird thing is that I could make out some sort of video in the static... It looked like Sophia standing over Alexa, and Sophia somehow tore open Alexa's chest and proceeded to eat her intestines. I nearly vomited. When we checked the file for the episode, it was gone. The only theory we could think of was the file was edited by someone in the chain from the drawing studio to here, and then deleted before we could check it. The CTO was called in to analyze when it happened. The analysis of the file did show it was edited over by new material. However, the timestamp of it was a mere 24 seconds before we began viewing it, and the deletion date was "6-6-6". All equipment involved was examined for foreign software and hardware as well as glitches, as if the time stamp may have glitched and showed the wrong time, but everything checked out fine. We don't know what happened and to this day nobody does. The Sophia Show was edventually cancelled in 2014, due to the episode airing by mistake. Today, there was a blackout, and while I was looking for a candle. I saw...what looked like Sophia, smiling at me with a knife. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Insanity Category:The Sophia Show Category:Rip-off